


Ichigo Getting Crushed On Left and Right

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Sometimes it's just impossible to not crush on a certain substitute soul reaper.Chapter list:1. Ggio x Ichigo2. Toshiro x Ichigo3. Byakuya x Ichigo
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Ggio Vega
Kudos: 92





	1. Ggio

The first chance he had, he was gonna kill them all!! Crackling gleefully under his breath Ggio didn’t notice it when Ichigo raised an eyebrow and flicked his finger against the sabertooth’s forehead. “You sure you didn’t hit your head?” He asked and before Ggio could put his plan into action, Kurosaki started to disinfect the cuts on the male’s forearm.    
  
Hissing and harshly biting down on his bottom lip, Ggio managed to muffle himself for the most part, but Ichigo wasn’t stupid. He’d been in the business long enough to know Ggio wasn’t enjoying himself. Grabbing a lollipop, he unwrapped it and offered it up to the boy’s lips. “Here, this might help distract you from the pain.”    
  
“Che, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” Ggio growled childishly before yanking the lollipop from Ichigo’s hand and stuck it right in his mouth.    
  
Shit. Fuck Kurosaki for being so damn right. The sweetness brushing against his tongue helped distract him and let Ichigo get back to work tending to Ggio’s various injuries. Swirling his tongue around the hard candy, the sabertooth suddenly jolted when Kurosaki grinned, looking a little too damn sunny. "There, all done." He gave a gentle pat to the top of Ggio's thighs, and damn why did he get the urge to move that hand a bit lower down, right there-   
  
"Ggio??" Kurosaki tilted his head slightly in question, observing the strange looks that kept flickering across the Arrancar's youthful face. Okay, Ichigo was positive that the fighter had hit his head on something. There was no way with all that weirdness that Ggio was simply just okay. ".....you're staying the night at the clinic. I need to make sure there wasn't any permanent damage in there," He muttered, giving a gentle tap to the boy's forehead and turned away before he could spot the blush rapidly spreading across the Arrancar's face.   
  
  
_Oh, fuck he had a real crush._  
  
  



	2. Toshiro

Ichigo was really too nice for his own good. It was stupid of Toshiro to think it, but considering how hard it was to grab Kurosaki’s attention, it was well….understandable since the Captain had the biggest crush on the substitute soul reaper. Toshiro wasn’t one for voicing his needs, let alone his wants. There was no way in hell that he was going to tell Ichigo to his face that he wanted more attention spared to him.    
  
Toshiro sighed as he stumbled towards Kurosaki’s clinic. He couldn’t believe that he actually had gone out of his way to get hurt by a hollow in the World of the Living...but he knew that this would be his ticket into Ichigo’s space. Raising his fist, Toshiro banged loudly on the door, and sure enough, he heard footsteps thudding down steps before the door was whirled open by a groggy looking Kurosaki. Seemed someone had been forced out of bed too early. It was sort of adorable...considering Ichigo’s hair was an orange mess of strands sticking out in every direction.    
  
“Eh, Toshi?” Ichigo blurted out the nickname before drowsily rubbing his eyes just to clear his vision. “Bit late to visit, don’t you think? Ah, but at least you used the door this time. I swear I need to buy a lock for my window, a sturdy one too…”    
  
Toshiro snapped his fingers to interrupt Ichigo’s mumbling rambling. “You run a clinic, don’t you not?”    
  
“Well, yeah but what does that have to do with-?”    
  
“I’m injured, idiot. Treat me.” Toshiro huffed before leaning up onto his tiptoes to be tall enough to be able to flick Ichigo’s head with his finger. “Kurosaki, I said-”    
  
“Heh, alright chibi. I heard you the first time.” Ichigo laughed softly, rubbing the injured spot on his forehead. Toshiro sure could hit even with just one finger. Catching Toshiro off guard, Ichigo leaned down to wrap his arms around the Captain’s waist and lifted him up with ease before carrying him inside. It was ridiculous to be carried like a child, but Toshiro only found that he felt all warm and fuzzy inside, rather than angry. Releasing a sigh, Hitsugaya’s head dropped to rest on Ichigo’s shoulder as he was still carried. Toshiro just wanted to close his eyes and fall into a slumber while wrapped in the teenager’s warmth, but soon enough, too soon in fact, Toshiro was laid down on a clinic bed which was typically reserved for injured humans.    
  
“Here...suck on this.” Ichigo murmured, unwrapping a lollipop and handed it to Toshiro to act as a distraction. Once the Captain had reluctantly taken it, Ichigo went about surveying where the injury was, and once finding the cut on Toshiro’s leg, he started to disinfect it before bandaging it up.    
  
…..Toshiro was really doomed. Throwing a hand over his face, he bit back a groan and continued to suck on the lollipop. Face it, at this rate he really should just ask Ichigo to date him.    
  
“Oi, Kurosaki….meet me at my office tomorrow.”    
  
Ichigo glanced up in surprise. Toshiro had been quiet for a while until now. “Yeah? What for?”    
  
“....to thank you. I’ll buy lunch.”    
  
Ichigo grinned a little at that. “Heh, deal then. Well,” He gave Toshiro’s uninjured leg a gentle pat. “You’re all good to go~” 


	3. Byakuya

Perhaps it was foolish acting he'd just gone through with. 

Pressing a few fingers to his temple, Byakuya gazed out at his quarter's garden. It was probably a mistake to send Ichigo a formal invitation to tea at his own residence. But he'd done it under Renji's guidence and suggestiveness. After all, it had been Renji who first figured out that the noble had quite the crush on Ichigo, and who had inspired the noble to attempt to do something about it. 

But dear heavens he was starting to regret this already. Just a few more minutes until the time would hit 2 o'clock. And no Ichigo Kurosaki. No wave of strong spiritual pressure to announce the substitute soul reaper's presence, or even yelling from a orange-haired male trying to shake off a battle crazed Captain Kenpachi. 

Reminding himself to breath, Byakuya sucked in a deep breath, and slowly let it out from his lungs. His hands settled back into his lap, his fingers toying with his haori. 

The time was now 2 o'clock, oh he wasn't coming, he was sure of it. Stupid, stupid stupid- 

"Byakuya! Sorry I'm late!" 

The Captain's head shot up. It was Ichigo Kurosaki in the flesh right before him. Yes he was a panting mess and looked like he'd run a marathon, but he still managed to make it. 

"Kurosaki." 

"Sorry again." Ichigo mumbled, running the back of his neck as he looked away sheepishly. "Shinji was harrassing me and it took me forever to make my escape and-" 

"Kurosaki, sit." 

"Ah, yeah!" 

Byakuya hid his lower half of his face with his fan as the substitute soul reaper clumsily sat down. He didn't need Ichigo seeing how his lips formed a smile. 

Didn't need Ichigo knowing everything yet.


End file.
